SHOW ME HOW MUCH DO YOU HATE ME
by WildCaterpillar
Summary: Una de las maravillosas ideas de James Potter más La estupidez de Peter Pettigrew es igual a un tremendo DESASTRE SLASH - SNACK


**Harry Potter no me pertenece es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, este fan fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y solo con la intención de entretener**

Sidestory relacionado con mi historia llamada: EPIFANÍA. Algo que se me ocurrió hacer a causa del 14 de febrero, espero que lo disfruten. No es necesario que lean la historia principal para entender esto aunque si es posible que mencione este suceso con mucho menos detalle dentro de Epifanía.

Este fic contiene **SLASH**, es decir que trata sobre relaciones homosexuales explicitas, así que si este no es tu tipo de historia no sigas leyendo.

Y una cosa más, este fic es un oneshot y contiene **SPOILERS** del libro siete, quedan advertidos.

* * *

**SHOW ****ME ****HOW ****MUCH ****DO ****YOU HATE ME**

* * *

I want you to show me how mad is your love

Come and attack me it's not gonna hurt

Fight me deny me if I fear when your close

Let's make love and listen death from above

* * *

—Entonces ¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó James con apremio mientras zarandeaba a Peter por los hombros.

—Si, si, durante la clase de pociones, Slughorn ni siquiera lo notó —se apresuró a contestar el chico.

—¡Esta es la mejor broma que hemos hecho jamás! No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Sinivellus —exclamó Potter para luego estallar en carcajadas bajo la mirada de reproche que Remus le dirigía.

—Y dime¿Quién fue el afortunado? —preguntó el joven una vez pudo calmar su ataque de risa.

—Ese, es el problema… —susurró Pettigrew con un gesto que parecía anunciar el apocalipsis.

—¿A quién le diste de beber la poción Peter? —preguntó Remus con seriedad, esto no le estaba gustando en lo más mínimo.

—A Sirius —respondió finalmente Peter tan rápido como su boca pudo articular la frase, como si esperara que los otros no le entendieran.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los otros dos al unísono, a esas alturas todo rastro de diversión en la cara de James había desaparecido —. Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando Wormtail ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez?

—¡No fue a propósito! Se la iba a dar a Mulciber pero Sirius me la arrebato al pensar que era una poción Felix Felicis —

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! Sirius me va a matar cuando se pase el efecto —prorrumpió James enterrando la cara dentro de la túnica de Lupin mientras se revolvía el cabello con desesperación.

—Cálmate, los efectos de la poción que hiciste solo duran un día —dijo Remus tratando de sonar tranquilo

—No, en realidad durarán un mes… pensé que sería más divertido triplicar las cantidades —comentó el pelinegro con pesar.

—¡James! —profirió Remus alarmado, su amigo era un imprudente. Peter simplemente observaba la escena con nerviosismo, esperaba que esa metida de pata no le fuera a perjudicar de alguna manera, estaba pensando en eso cuando se escucho una cuarta voz en el corredor.

—"¡Hey, chicos ¿Porqué no entraron a clase de pociones? —

James levanto la vista horrorizado al escuchar la voz de Sirius ¿Cómo demonios le iba a explicar que le habían dado a beber una poción de amor?

—Hola Padfoot, er… Moony tenía junta de prefectos y yo… em… Mcgonagall me mando llamar —tartamudeó el de lentes, tratando de desviar la mirada para que Sirius no se diera cuenta de nada.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Black al darse cuenta de lo alterado que estaba James y de la cara de nerviosismo que tenían tanto Remus como Peter.

—No, no es nada —se apresuró a responder Potter —. Sirius ¿No te sientes raro, no tienes ganas de ver a nadie? —preguntó.

—No ¿A quien tendría que ver? —prorrumpió el de los ojos grises confundido, James estaba actuando muy extraño aquella mañana

—No, a nadie, me preguntaba si quizás no tendrías ganas de molestar a… No, olvídalo, nada —terminó por decir por miedo a pronunciar el nombre del Slytherin, quizá si lo decía la poción haría efecto. En su nerviosismo había olvidado que no era así como funcionaba.

—No será que el que se siente mal eres tu Prongs —comentó Black observando con detenimiento a su amigo. —Tal vez el jugo de calabaza que bebiste esta mañana te hizo daño.

—No, no es nada Padfoot, lo siento supongo que es el hecho de que todavía no consigo que Evans salga conmigo —dijo James tratando de sonar despreocupado.

—Está bien, entonces vamos afuera, si no me equivoco, y Moony no me dejara mentir, tenemos dos horas libres antes de la clase de encantamientos —sentenció Sirius con alegría. Por alguna extraña razón se moría de ganas de ver a Snape, durante la clase de pociones no había podido verlo por mucho tiempo debido al favoritismo de Slughorn que lo había dejado marchar antes de que la clase terminara. Ahora que lo pensaba después de tomarse la poción de Felix Felicis que Peter le dio, había tenido ganas de saltarle encima a Severus y de hecho lo habría intentado, pero para cuando se dio cuenta este ya se había ido.

—¿Dónde creen que pueda estar Snape? —preguntó entonces asustando a sus otros tres amigos que no dejaban de mirarlo con pánico implícito—. Para darle la cucharada de humillación que le toca el día de hoy, ustedes saben que hay que ser puntuales con ese tipo de coas— explicó con sorna, los otros tres contuvieron un suspiro de alivio, aquello no sonaba a declaración de amor, quizá la poción no había hecho efecto.

—Está ahí, junto a Evans —respondió Wormtail por inercia. Remus le tapo la boca de inmediato pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sirius lo había escuchado y su vista se poso sobre el lugar que Pettigrew le había señalado esperando encontrar a Snape, pero en lugar de eso sus ojos se posaron sobre el largo cabello rojo de Lily Evans produciéndole una frustración inaudita en la boca del estomago. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro la chica se movió dejando a la vista al joven que Padfoot buscaba.

Lo vio sentado sobre el pasto con la espalda apoyada sobre un árbol, el cabello lacio y grasiento cayendo como dos cortinas a cada lado de su cara que tenía esa inverosímil expresión alegre que solo ponía cuando estaba con Lily. Y entonces con horror se dio cuenta de que aquello le pareció la visión más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto en sus quince años de vida.

—Padfoot, Padfoot ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó James con cautela, su amigo tenía cara de estar viendo algo celestial pero en contraste con ello se había puesto pálido, parecía un fantasma.

—Yo, no lo sé —respondió él mientras trataba de impedir que sus pies se movieran pero estos se negaron a obedecerle, de un momento a otro ya estaba caminando en dirección a Snape con la firme idea de… ¡¿Besarlo?!

Un momento, eso no estaba bien ¿En qué momento su mente había tomado aquella decisión?, el odiaba a Severus, uno no podía cambiar tan drásticamente de opinión, era ridículo.

Cuando su mente dejo de trabajar fijó la vista al frente y vio que ya se encontraba a un metro del lugar donde la pelirroja y el causante de su jaqueca habían dejado de charlar para observarlo con recelo.

—¿Qué se te perdió por aquí Black?, Si buscas tus pulgas te advierto que aquí no las encontraras —masculló Snape con mordacidad, Lily le envió una mirada de reproche pero no comentó nada, esperaba que no fueran a comenzar con otra de sus famosas peleas, ya la tenían harta.

—No —fue la escueta respuesta de Sirius que en contra de toda lógica posible se acercó al Slytherin lo suficiente como para tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Black? — preguntó Severus entre confundido y asqueado.

—Sirius, basta ya —soltaron los dos jóvenes al unísono, Severus furico y Lily llena de preocupación.

—Padfoot, será mejor que le hagas caso a Evans —la voz de James se abrió paso entre los improperios que Snape había comenzado a pronunciar, al darse cuenta de que el Gryffindor no tenía intención de soltarlo.

—Sirius, por favor, es mejor que nos vallamos, que…. —Lupin no pudo continuar, estaba demasiado sorprendido para ello, Black no había escuchado nada de lo que le decían y sin más había posado sus labios sobre los de Snape provocando que tanto Lily como el resto de los merodeadores quedaran atónitos.

—¿Pero qué…?¡Suéltame idiota! —exclamó Severus una vez Sirius tuvo que separarse de él para poder respirar.

—No quiero —respondió Sirius por inercia, no comprendía que estaba pasando ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¡Había besado a Severus Snape!, era la cosa más repugnante del mundo, y sin embargo no se arrepentía de ello.

—¡Qué me sueltes! —gritó el muchacho de piel cetrina, empujándolo lejos de si con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, provocando que el otro chico callera sobre el pasto de un sentón.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida! —le espetó lleno de cólera para después marcharse, Lily caminó tras de él tratando de seguir su paso, seguía pasmada, Peter había desaparecido y Remus seguía parado junto a James que miraba hacia los lados lleno de pánico. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los había visto? No, no podía ser, el patio estaba casi desierto.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Sirius entre confundido y disgustado.

—Veras, Padfoot… Lo que sucede es que… Bueno, Wormtail cometió una equivocación, yo jamás le dije que tú eras la victima… es que es un tonto y no se dio cuenta —balbuceó Potter, no tenía idea de cómo explicarle la situación a su amigo, volvió el rostro hacia Lupin y le suplico por ayuda con una cara de perrito abandonado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Black sin comprender absolutamente nada, por lo que también clavó la vista sobre el hombre lobo.

—Peter te dio por equivocación un filtro… bueno, en realidad tú fuiste el que le quitó por error una poción de amor —explicó Remus en medio de un suspiro de resignación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien cargara con los platos rotos de todos sus amigos?

—¡¿Qué?! —soltó el aludido sin poder contener su irritación.

—¿Porqué no me lo dijeron antes?¿Qué se supone que haga?¿Cuánto tiempo durará el efecto? —inquirió alarmado, no quería imaginarse que sería tener que estar enamorado contra su voluntad de Snape por el resto de su vida.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento Padfoot. Pero no te preocupes te compensare de alguna manera —trató de excusarse James, de verdad estaba arrepentido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dura el efecto de la poción Prongs? —preguntó una vez más Black, haciendo énfasis en el apodo.

—…Un mes —susurró el otro tratando de que su voz no fuera escuchada.

—¡Maltida sea¡ ¡No puedo estar enamorado de ese despojo humano por un mes! —se quejó Sirius alzando las manos al aire para luego dejarlas caer pesadamente sobre sus piernas.

—En realidad, los efectos de la poción son extraños, con cualquier otro filtro amoroso tu estarías muriendo por estar con él, no importa cuando lo odies si tomas una poción así caes totalmente rendido a los pies de la otra persona… En cambio tu estas alegando sobre tus sentimientos, es decir que tratas de controlarlos… es raro, jamás había visto que una pócima tuviese esa clase de efecto —explicó Moony, provocando que los otros dos volvieran para verlo

—¿Crees que, hice la poción mal y que quizá tenga efectos secundarios? —dijo James alarmado.

—Podría ser, creo que lo mejor es consultarlo con el director, si en realidad la hiciste mal quizá los efectos duren por mucho más tiempo, quizá tenga otros efectos que sean perjudiciales para Sirius —agregó Remus al escuchar a su amigo.

—¡No!, no pienso permitir que alguien más a parte de nosotros se entere de esto. ¡Mi reputación está en juego! —exclamó Black parándose de un salto ya que durante toda la conversación había permanecido sentado en el suelo.

—Pero Padfoot, es importante que te revisen —dijo el lupino realmente preocupado.

—No quiero, déjenme en paz. Por la noche revisaré la sección prohibida en la biblioteca, quizá ahí encuentre una respuesta —sentenció dándoles la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo. Para él aquella conversación estaba zanjada.

-ooo-

—Severus ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lily con ansiedad una vez Snape se detuvo en uno de los pasillos del castillo recargándose contra una de sus paredes.

—No puedo decir que me encuentro en un lecho de rosas —replicó el joven observándola con cara de circunstancia, le parecía una pregunta estúpida pero no iba a decírselo, solía tener esa clase de condescendencias con ella.

—Creo que Sirius esta bajo algún tipo de hechizo, no creo que hubiese hecho eso por voluntad propia —contesto la chica ignorando la ironía de su compañero, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

—Lo sé, lo más seguro es que se trate de un filtro amoroso —respondió él con indignación.

—Solo Potter sería capaz de jugar una broma tan pesada pero en este caso no podemos culparlo, después de todo Sirius también está envuelto en la situación y dudo que James hiciera algo en contra de sus amigos —comentó Evans.

—Tal vez tengas razón, de todos modos cuando encuentre al idiota que trato de hacerse el gracioso lo utilizare como blanco para practicar con mi _sectusempra_ —replicó con destemplanza. Evans lo observó con desaprobación sabía lo que hacia aquel hechizo y no le parecía una buena idea el que Snape se vengara de aquella manera, incluso dudaba que el solo hecho de vengarse estuviera bien.

—Sera mejor que nos marchemos, tenemos clase en cinco minutos —alegó tratando de desviar el tema, no tenía ganas de discutir con él sobre moralidad.

Severus no le respondió pero caminó a su lado en dirección a la clase de runas antiguas. La observó de reojo y sonrió al recordar cuanto la amaba a pesar de que ella ni siquiera se percataba de ello; si tan solo pudiera besarla una sola vez. Besarla… caviló recordando lo que acababa de pasar minutos atrás. Alzó la mano y acarició sus labios con los dedos, no era posible que el beso de Black se hubiese sentido tan bien, se suponía que debía estar asqueado y en parte así era, pero no podía evitar pensar que a pesar de todo le había gustado la sensación de la boca de Sirius sobre la suya.

—¡Es ridículo!, me estoy volviendo loco —se dijo a sí mismo al advertir lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, era absurdo que aquello le hubiese gustado, en todo caso solo podía definirse como algo asqueroso y punto. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca para limpiársela con rudeza… necesitaba lavarse los dientes y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

-ooo-

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó James con preocupación mientras le tendía la capa de invisibilidad a su compañero.

El resto del día Sirius se había dedicado a ignorar a sus amigos, todavía estaba bastante disgustado, especialmente con Peter pero la pequeña rata se había cuidado de no aparecerse frente a él durante toda la tarde, de la misma manera que él había tratado de evitar toparse con Snape.

—No —fue su lacónica respuesta una vez se inclinó y le arrebato la capa a Potter para después desaparecer tras el retrato de la señora gorda.

—Resígnate, te aplicara la ley del hielo por el resto del mes —comentó Remus provocando que Prongs se descompusiera con un gesto de total desolación sobre uno de los sillones de la sala común.

—¡No volveré a hacer una broma pesada en mi vida! —exclamó con dramatismo, Lupin dejo el libro que estaba leyendo de lado y observó a su amigo con incredulidad.

—Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira —sentenció antes de volver a retomar su lectura, provocando que James suspirara con frustración alzando los ojos al cielo en un gesto que clamaba un: _porque a mí._

Mientras tanto Sirius se había internado en la oscuridad del pasillo, iba rumeando su mala suerte ¿Porque tenían que pasarle a él esa clase de cosas?

Se topo con varias armaduras que estuvo a punto de tirar gracias a su constante distracción, afortunadamente pudo evitar a todos los prefectos y finalmente se encontró frente a las puertas de la biblioteca, las abrió con cuidado y se interno en la penumbra del lugar.

—Lumus —murmuró pero casi inmediatamente lanzó el contra hechizó para apagar su varita, ya que después de caminar un par de pasos pudo divisar otra luz a través de los estantes abarrotados de libros.

Maldijo en silencio tratando de acercarse más al lugar sin tropezar, esperaba que no se tratara de la bibliotecaria o en el peor de los casos de algún profesor.

Esperaba encontrarse con cualquier persona inclusive hasta con el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, pero jamás pensó que vería a Severus Snape inclinado sobre un grueso libro de pociones; su nariz casi rosaba el papel y su cabello le cubría la mayor parte de la cara, se encontraba sentado en el piso y su espalda quedaba tan encorvada que su silueta formaba una figura que parecía sacada de un cuadro surrealista.

Sirius parpadeo un par de veces y decidió que lo mejor era escapar de ahí cuanto antes pero su cuerpo simplemente no le obedeció, una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que tenía que huir de ahí en aquel mismo instante pero otra mucho más fuerte le ordenaba volver a probar aquellos labios acres.

Había comenzado a caminar una vez más para poder tener una mejor vista del Slytherin y sin darse cuenta dejó resbalar la capa que lo cubría, dejando al descubierto todo su cuerpo. Snape escuchó sus pasos y volvió la cabeza hacia él con un movimiento brusco.

—¿Black? —preguntó por reflejo pues era obvio que se trataba de él. Sirius lo observó de pies a cabeza con una mirada cargada de odio y deseo a la vez que Severus correspondió con una turbada por el aborrecimiento.

—Si puedes correr es mejor que lo hagas —le dijo a forma de advertencia, tenía unas ganas terribles de matarlo y hacerle el amor a la vez ¡No tenía sentido!

Snape evaluó la situación y decidió que lo mejor era seguir el consejo de Black, tomó su varita con su mano izquierda y apretándola con fuerza se levantó con un solo movimiento lanzando un hechizo aturdidor que su enemigo logro esquivar justo a tiempo, el Slytherin aprovechó la ocasión y corrió hacia la salida pero con la prisa su pie se atoró con la pata de una de las mesas que había en el lugar. Cerró los ojos esperando colisionar contra el piso pero los brazos del Gryffindore lo evitaron, levanto la cabeza y lo observó por un segundo con rabia contenida, Black parecía tener una expresión similar en el rostro pero Severus no pudo corroborarlo porque inmediatamente después sintió sus labios ejerciendo presión sobre los suyos.

La verdad es que ese era el beso más raro que Sirius hubiese dado jamás, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pero a la vez le repugnaba, por lo que el beso había pasado de ser un simple roce a ser uno lleno de furia, ambos se besaban casi desgarrándose los labios. Snape le propinaba mordiscos realmente dolorosos cada vez que podía tratando de apartarlo de si pero no funcionaba, parecía que Sirus estaba disfrutando del momento a pesar de que él mismo arañaba el rostro de Severus tratando de alejarlo de él.

—¡Eres un estúpido Snape, te dije que escaparas! —bramó Padfoot, cuando lograron separarse por la falta de oxigeno

—¿Y qué crees que intente?... El único lerdo aquí eres tú por permitir que te  
embrujaran —musitó Severus con esfuerzo debido a que Sirius estaba haciéndole daño al sostenerlo por las muñecas y jalar de su cabello para mantenerlo quieto.

—Así que sabes lo del filtro… mejor, no quiero que pienses que hago esto por gusto. Eres la persona más nauseabunda que conozco, jamás haría esto si no estuviera bajo el influjo de una poción —espero que estés consciente de que el sentimiento es mutuo Black"

Aseveró el Slytherin empezando a forcejear una vez más para intentar liberarse de su agresor.

—Lo estoy —respondió Sirius peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, se recreó unos segundos en el aroma del muchacho frente a él y después con un movimiento brusco lo tomo por la nuca obligándolo a unir sus bocas una vez más, causándoles a ambos un agudo dolor a causa de lo maltrechas que se encontraban y provocando que el beso fuera más corto de lo previsto.

Severus seguía luchando por desembarazarse del Gryffindor, pero lo cierto era que éste era muchísimo más fuerte que él y sin su varita que ahora yacía tirada a más de un metro de él no podría hacer nada para evitar que siguiera besándole, los mordiscos no funcionaban y parecía que todos los golpes que le propinaba con piernas y brazos no le causaban daño alguno o por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora para encontrar una solución no podía permitir que aquello continuara, lo gracioso era que a pesar de sus acciones, Black estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—Tiene que haber una forma de anular los efectos de la poción, no puedo seguir enamorado de ti por ¡un mes! —exclamó de repente contra los labios de Severus, trataba de controlarse de verdad quería soltarlo pero no podía hacer mucho por la situación, cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia no hacían sino incrementar sus ganas de poseerlo, en aquel momento todo en Snape le parecía adictivo. Fue entonces cuando el Slytherin sintió el roce de una mano sobre su entrepierna, abrió los ojos grandes y se retorció como si lo estuviesen quemando vivo.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima Black! —rugió ahogándose en un mar de cólera.

—¡¿Crees que no quiero hacerlo?! Créeme que mi idea de erotismo dista mucho de esta situación Snape —exclamó el Gryffindor con asco y rabia reprimida.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó una tercera y serena voz en el lugar, ambos chicos volvieron sus rostros hacia ella encontrándose con las pupilas del director de Hogwarts que los observaba con asombro.—¿Y bien? —preguntó el anciano una vez más tratando de ganar tiempo para asimilar lo que sus ojos veían, cuando James había ido a verlo a su oficina para contarle lo sucedido la verdad es que jamás se le había ocurrido que la situación fuera realmente así de grave.

Los dos jóvenes guardaron silencio, la verdad es que no sabían que decir, Sirius pensó que no podía darle una explicación razonable, después de todo no podía soltarle así como así que lo que hacía era intentar violar a Snape, aunque fuera en contra de su propia voluntad.

—Me alegra que me recomendaran venir a revisar la biblioteca, si no lo hubiese hecho ustedes dos se habrían matado —comentó el director recuperando su mirada serena—. Lo mejor será que vayamos a mi oficina —agregó observándolos con más detenimiento de pies a cabeza. Ambos tenían los labios amoratados y sangrantes, los dos estaban terriblemente maltrechos, la única diferencia radicaba en que Snape tenía varios hematomas en el cuello y Sirius la mejilla izquierda prácticamente hecha jirones.

Tanto el Slytherin como el Gryffindor le dirigieron una mirada de incredulidad, no sabían como demonios se iban a separar, Sirius realmente quería soltar al otro chico pero no lo lograba, era como si sus manos se hubiesen fundido con la piel de Snape. El director pareció percatarse de la angustia implícita en sus rostros porque susurró un hechizo que hizo que ambos se elevaran y separaran de una sola vez.

—Ya está, ahora bien, me harían el favor que acompañarme —dijo el director colocándose entre ambos para después hacerles una señal para que comenzaran a caminar junto con él en dirección al pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a su destino lo primero que Sirius pudo ver fue el rostro apenado de Wormtail, Moony y Prongs, fijó la vista en este último y pudo ver que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones con la cabeza gacha y un gesto de intensa culpabilidad plasmado en sus facciones.

—Lo lamento mucho Sirius, pero tuve que decirle al director, pensé que tal vez los efectos secundarios de un filtro amoroso pueden ser bastante peligrosos, sobre todo en las cantidades que yo coloque dentro de la poción —se apresuró a explicar James en cuanto se percató de la presencia de su amigo.

—Así que él fue el imbécil que provocó todo esto —pensó Snape entrando en la oficina después de Dumbledore que sostenía con fuerza a Black para que no volviera a atacarlo. Trataba de controlar su rabia, no necesitaba otra pelea y mucho menos con Potter, ya encontraría la manera de cobrárselo, siempre la encontraba.

—Qué increíble deducción Potter ¿Y llegaste a ella por ti mismo? Tal vez quede alguna esperanza para tu cerebro… parece que no ah muerto del todo —se mofó, no iba a quedarse con las ganas de por lo menos hacerlo sentir mal.

—Severus, por favor —pidió el anciano, enviándole una mirada de advertencia al igual que a James que estaba a punto de responderle con un hechizo aturdidor.

—En realidad lo leímos en un libro, parece ser que las propiedades de la poción que hizo James son algo…. Interesantes, por decirlo de alguna manera —comentó Remus dirigiéndose a Snape y Sirius que lo observaron con curiosidad.

—¿Interesantes de que manera? —preguntó Sirius que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, se sentía inmensamente intranquilo. ¿Sería posible que la situación pudiera tornarse aún peor de lo que ya estaba?

—¿Recuerdas que te mencione que la poción no estaba funcionando como debería porque tu podías intentar resistirte a los efectos que esta produce? —

—Si ¿Qué pasa con ello? —

—Pues resulta que la poción está funcionando perfectamente bien — dijo Remus bastante interesado, pues era algo muy curioso.

—¿Qué? No entiendo — dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

—Se supone que esta poción no funciona a menos que las dos personas que se vean involucradas con ella sientan algo la una por la otra, es decir que si Snape y tu fueran indiferentes el uno con respecto al otro la poción no les hubiera afectado, pero como ambos se odian la poción hizo efecto y por eso mismo es que tu puedes resistirte, porque le odias. Si ustedes fueran amigos o compañeros entonces la historia hubiera sido diferente y quizá hubieran terminado enamorados de verdad o por lo menos tu, Sirius hubieras acabado rendido a los pies de Severus — explicó Remus mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre su barbilla. Se veía interesado en los efectos de la poción, pero también se le notaba preocupado por Sirius.

No lo podía creer ¿Todo había sido a causa de su rivalidad? Por un momento la maldijo pero luego recapacito, si no hubiera sido por ello entonces hubiese acabado enamorado, no eso si que hubiera sido terrible, era mejor así. Por su parte Snape no podía asimilar el hecho de que algo lo uniera con Black incluso si ese algo era odio.

—Así es jóvenes, pero no se preocupen, el profesor Slughorn me ah hecho el favor de comenzar a preparar la poción que hará de contra hechizo, la mala noticia es que estará lista hasta mañana pero si permanecen en sus salas comunes no habrá problema. Te llamaré a primera hora Sirius y todo quedara solucionado —se apresuró a agregar el anciano interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de los otros dos.

—¿Quiere decir que no tendré que permanecer semi enamorado de Snape por más tiempo? —pregunto Sirius lleno de júbilo, esa si era una buena noticia. Albus asintió.—Sin embargo después de esto todos ustedes tendrán detención por un mes con el profesor Horace.

Aunque no les gustara casi todos estaban de acuerdo con ello, tenían que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el único inconforme

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con su estúpida broma, más bien fui el blanco de ella —se quejó Snape echando humo por los oídos, estaba más que indignado

—Estas en lo correcto Severus, pero saliste a deshoras de tu sala común y estuviste a punto de provocar que algo irreparable ocurriera —aclaró el anciano haciendo referencia al hecho de que Black había estado a punto de ultrajarlo., acallando con el comentario cualquier replica que Snape pudiese haber hecho—. Creo que ya no hay nada más que tratar, lo mejor será que te vayas tú primero Severus, para evitar percances —

El Slytherin estuvo de acuerdo y se apresuró a salir del lugar antes de que pudiesen humillarlo aún más si era posible, estaba furioso, pero ya tendría su oportunidad de vengarse en el futuro.

Los merodeadores permanecieron en la oficina de Albus por cinco minutos más, cuando salieron al pasillo Snape ya no se encontraba ahí, Sirius se sintió decepcionado pero sabía que era a causa de la poción así que no le dio importancia y se retiro junto con sus amigos a su sala común, tardaría un par de semanas en perdonar a James y un poco más a Wormtail pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar.

-ooo-

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Severus a la mañana siguiente en cuanto lo vio en un pasillo durante un cambio de clase, quizá era obvio que el estúpido antídoto funcionaria pero Snape quería comprobarlo por él mismo, quería cerciorarse que de verdad no iba a tener que volver a ver a Black a un centímetro de su rostro.

—Funciona —le respondió el otro guardando su distancia, él tampoco quería volver a acercarse tanto a su enemigo en lo que le quedaba de vida.

—Bien —respondió Snape cansinamente, caminó un par de pasos en dirección contraria a Sirius pero después se detuvo en medio del pasillo volviendo el rostro una vez más hacia él.

—Una cosa más Black, Evans está de acuerdo en aplicarme el Obliviate, quizá tu deberías pedirle lo mismo a Lupin. En caso de que no lo hagas te agradecería que no me mencionaras nada de lo que ocurrió, quiero borrar la sensación de tus repulsivos labios contra los míos, así que te lo advierto, si me mencionas una sola palabra de esto de aquí en delante te juro que te arrancare la lengua —escupió el Slytherin con mordacidad para después continuar con su camino y perderse tras una fila de armaduras.

Padfoot se quedo observando el lugar por el que se había marchado por unos segundos

—¡Es una magnífica idea! —exclamó gozoso después de un momento, le costaba admitir que por primera vez en la vida estaba de acuerdo con Sinivellus, le pediría a Moony que le aplicara el hechizo para olvidar lo ocurrido, él tampoco quería rememorar cada noche que era lo que se sentía besar aquellos labios, era nauseabundo. Ahora estaba más tranquilo al saber que había una solución para el insomnio que le provocaba evocar la escena de la noche anterior.

Mientras tanto Snape se detuvo a la vuelta del pasillo y se recargo contra la pared apretando en su puño derecho un trozo de pergamino que había obtenido la noche anterior en la sección prohibida, estaba encolerizado, lo que decía aquel estúpido pedazo de papel no podía ser cierto, los enemigos eran enemigos y eso jamás cambiaría.

El documento decía que la poción con la que había sido contaminado Black solo funcionaba cuando las personas afectadas por ella sentían una atracción mutua aunque fuera en mínima proporción. No lo creía, jamás lo haría. El odiaba a Sirius Black esa era la única verdad y se aferraría a ello hasta su muerte.

—¿Quieres que te muestre cuanto le odio? —susurró entonces, tomando el papel entre sus manos para quemarlo hasta que terminó hecho cenizas sobre los adoquines del pasillo.

* * *

_Los párrafos que aparecen al principio de la historia son de una canción que se llama **Let's ****Make ****Love And Listen To ****Death ****From ****Above **del grupo brasileño **Cansei de Ser Sexy **la agregue porque creo que se ajusta perfectamente a la situación que presento en el fic XD_

_¿Review?..._


End file.
